Jurassic Pivot 2 (Full Novel)
Based on the youtube short film by ToxicDooM96 titled: Jurassic Pivot __TOC__ " Get ready for some BioSyn hunting " -Ivan JURASSIC PIVOT 2 BY MIKESHATTER Prologue (old version) "This ends today." -Jack BioSyn Tuesday, 2011. Helicopters and Boats, all with the biosyn logo all over them, enter a beach, then, gates open, ladders fall, Quite a few trained soldiers run out of the boats, and stand in formation, an overweight employee with plaid clothing walks out as well, "We're ready, begin" They run into the dense jungle, and gunshots can be heard, with loud animal screeches, a dilophosaurus runs out of the jungle onto the beaches, a biosyn employee on top of the boat, shoots it with an AK-type rifle. It dies, quickly. that same employee walks down from the ladder and takes out a knife, he cuts off the thin V-shaped crest on the head of the dilophosaurus. "Since Hammonds death, we've been taking control, and gaining more and more, now if we just collect some specimens, we will be rich." One of the biosyn employees enter the wrong side of the jungle, as he walks past a stream, he hears something, a raptor screech, he looks in the direction of the sound, and then, a deinonychus jumps out of the trees and grapples onto his face, he screams in pain, he then pulls the trigger and shoots the raptor, it runs back into the forest, the employee laughs, "Pathetic dinosaurs, I could kill any of you, easily" He looks around the forest, not moving an inch, for minutes, then... the same raptor that he shot, came back with 'friends' Screaming could be heard from the jungle. One of the employees speaks to the man in the cap "Winston, I hear screaming." "Screaming? its an island full of dinosaurs, of course, your gonna hear screaming, besides, they can easily shoot one of those little dinosaurs to death, don't worry about it." "But sir, I don't hear any gunshots." Winston sighs. "Call for backup." Hours later, backup arrives, with one helicopter and three boats, but all they see on the beach is a few mutilated bodies and blood. THUMP... THUMP... THUMP... A large, purple, neovenatorid dinosaur with Winston in its jaws walks out of the forest, and into the beach. CRUNCH! Winston is gone in one bite. The helicopter retreats, as with the boats. FIRST ITERATION (old version) "This is a pretty bad time to be talking." -Ivan PARADISE Galveston, Texas, October 12th, 2011, Wednesday Sitting on a small boat is Raphael, drinking out of a soda can, he then throws the can into the water, "Eh man' don' do that!" Says one of the other people on the boat. "But seriously, get your gear on man, you bout'a be diving!" Raphael then starts putting on the scuba gear, finishing in two minutes, a little slow, then he jumps into the water head first. he swims past coral reefs and many species of fish until he sees something in the water, its dead, he can't tell what i- He screams. "GET A LIFESAVER AND PULL HIM UP!" then take the small red and white lifesaver attached to a rope, they then throw it into the water and yell out "GRAB ON!" They pull him up and ask "What happened down there!?" "Nothing, uh, nothing." "Why you be screaming then? huh?" "Just, uh, a small shark, nothing to worry about." What he really say, was not a shark, in fact, it was a prehistoric fish. The telephone on the other side of the boat rings, one of the crewmen pick it up, "Hello?" "Raphael, take this, it's for you." Raphael takes the phone out of his hands. "Raphael?" "Who is this?" "It's Jack." "No, not this again, listen, i don't want to be almost eaten again." "No, no... I'm not going to send you on an island full of dinosaurs, it's just some news i want to spread." "Uhuh, yeah?" "Well, BioSyn Co. has invaded the island last week, it is said they killed plenty-o dinosaurs, but never got out alive." "Okay, what does this have to do with me?" "That was highly illegal, and one of the BioSyn employees that invaded, had your surname, and i thought he might be a relative, Jason Hensonns" "Never heard of him." "You sure?" "Yes, 'I'm sure." "Alrig-" "Wait, what was his name again?" "Jason Hensonns." "I'll call you back." "Oka--" He sets the phone back, canceling the call. "What happened eh?" "Nothing important, ''for you..." BACK ON THE ISLAND ''My cousin was like the brother I never had, then he joined biosyn, and died... ''Raphael thought to himself as he drove through the streets of San Diego. he then parks onto a parking lot in front of a large 12 story tall condo, he walks in through the beige door, inside the lobby, with a checkered floor and beige walls, he then walks into an elevator in the middle of the lobby, then pressing the "Floor 9" button on an metal slap on the elevator wall, the elevator door then opens approx. 2 minutes later. he then walks through the hall and stops at the room labeled "92", he opens the beige colored door and walks into a room with a bed in the top right corner of the blue painted walls, and a wooden desk on the top left, with a closet on the bottom right, he then walks to his bed and sits, thinking... Four days pass by, he leaves the room, he then checks his mobile phone in the hall, he turns it on and taps onto the news icon on his phone. "12 NOWnews: BioSYN, A biology company has told of a plan to enter the death island, also known as Jurassic Pivot, they plan on landing onto the island to capture dinosaurs to make their own Jurassic Pivot-Like Resort here in San Diego, Pevourito, they say its gonna be safe and secure, and if their dinosaurs attempt anything, they will be tased." ''That's it, I'm calling Jack. '''''Raphael then dialed Jack, "This company, BioSyn, plans on taking dinosaurs off of Jurassic Pivot, we need to stop them!" "What the heck, Raphael, it's like 2 AM, and what about dinosaurs? I thought you wouldn't want to do anything with them again." "If i don't do something, dinosaurs will escape into the city!" "Call me when it's not 2 AM in north Kivopivo." Days pass, it seems like months. Raphael dialed Jack once again, this time later in the evening. "This is Jack from DINOmercs, how may I help y- oh, Raphael, the mission, yeah yeah, I'll do the paperwork allowing us to enter the island, but REMEMBER what happened last time, BE CAREFUL, we only need to stop BioSyn, try not to interact with any dinosaurs, understand?" "I understand completely." Raphael answered. "I'll meet you tomorrow, the 16th, at the Stickshells restaurant near Y-Uno street." Jack then hanged up.